


Wishes

by ketterdam_filth



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdam_filth/pseuds/ketterdam_filth
Summary: Oneshots of the Six of Crows duology, the Grisha trilogy and King of Scars.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Kudos: 27





	1. Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> The characters attend a boarding school.

Nikolai and Zoya sat slightly apart on his sofa. She'd come to return his jacket. There was an awkward silence between them and Nikolai hated it. This girl, who he'd known since they were eleven, and loved since they were fifteen, was now shut off from him. And all because he couldn't control himself. He'd thought that he hid his feelings for her well since it had been clear from the start that Zoya was just not interested in him, but yesterday, he had slipped. They had gone to an amusement park and just got off the main rollercoaster, their last one before leaving. Nikolai felt mildly nauseous but the look on Zoya's face was enough to forget about it. She was laughing, her head thrown back, a wild, beautiful gleam in her eyes, wearing his jacket that he'd lent her months ago. She'd never given it back. At some point, her hand had slipped into his, and although she'd done it before, as a friend, it had felt different to Nikolai that time. It sent sparks shooting up his arm, and he thought that maybe, maybe he'd have a chance. He kissed her, and he thought she was kissing him back, but maybe he was just imagining it. She'd drawn away abruptly, and her mouth was pressed into a grim line, her mesmerising blue eyes dull. They'd gone back to his car in silence and the ride back to the dorms was much the same. She got out of the car, and they'd both walked to the floor where their rooms were situated. She ignored Nikolai's quiet 'goodbye' and practically fled inside. His heart had cracked, and he'd felt hollow inside.  
He turned to Zoya. "I'm sorry, Zoya, y'know, about yesterday. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
Zoya turned sharply to him. "It's fine. It was a mistake, and it won't happen again. We're friends, and you know I don't like you like that. Go play with some other girl."  
Nikolai thought he could hear his heart breaking. He shook his head. "I wasn't - I wasn't, never mind. Friends, right?" He held out his hand.  
Zoya smiled and shook his hand, glad they'd cleared it up. "Friends. I've got to go meet Genya, she wanted to see me. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
"Yeah," said Nikolai softly. Zoya thought his eyes looked sad, but she didn't know why.  
***  
Zoya knocked on Genya's door. The door swung open and Zoya was greeted by Genya glaring at her aggressively. She brandished her phone is Zoya's face. "Nikolai kissed you and you just gave him the cold shoulder?"  
"Can I, uh, come in?" Zoya felt awkward standing outside her dorm that was shared by Genya, Alina, David and Malyen.  
Genya huffed and stepped aside. Zoya walked in and was dragged to Genya and Alina's room.  
"Tell. Me. What. Happened," she demanded.  
Zoya perched on a beanbag. "Well, he took me to the amusement park -"  
"A date?!" screeched Genya.  
"No. We always just do stuff together. And anyway we went on the biggest ride, it was great, and then we got off and he just randomly kissed me. And then it was awkward so he dropped me home. I went to his house this morning to drop off his jacket, cause I keep forgetting, and he apologised and we agreed to be friends, and now it's all great and back to normal."  
Genya groaned and buried her head in her hands. "It's not okay! How much more oblivious can you get? Oh my saints, I can't believe I'm the one having to tell you this.  
You're not being fair on Nikolai. He clearly likes you!"  
"N-no he does not."  
"He does. He does anything you want, is always there for you, is so sweet and kind, ignores any girl who's interested in him - and there's a lot. He supported you through all your breakups. But you've always friend-zoned him. His face used to light up whenever you were mentioned - and still does when you're around him - but now he just looks sad when he talks about you. And you gave him back his jacket. You've had it for months, and now giving it back to him... Don't you get how that looks like you'll just never think of him that way? Won't you just give him a chance?"  
Zoya stood up angrily. "You're not Nikolai, how do you know all that is true? Don't lecture me on how I treat my friends. Nikolai doesn't like me and I will NEVER like him."  
She swept out of Genya's room, brushed past someone else and left back to her dorm room.  
***  
Nikolai had gone to see Mal. He visited his friend from time to time. He had briefly left David and Mal's room to get some water fro them both when he'd heard Zoya's voice. He remembered that she'd said she was meeting with Genya. He didn't know she meant there. He heard the words 'Nikolai doesn't like me and I will NEVER like him.' In that moment, he gave up. There was no point waiting for Zoya anymore. He turned to go to the mini kitchen, and Zoya burst out of the room. She didn't recognise him and just brushed past him. The door opened again and Nikola saw Genya come out. She caught sight of him and gasped, pressing a hand to her mouth.  
Nikolai smiled softly. "Yeah, Genya, I heard. It's fine, I already knew it anyway." He filled the two glasses and went back to Mal's room.  
***  
Genya felt awful. Nikolai looked so hopeless, so sad. He looked like he had given up.  
***  
Zoya saw Nikolai in school the next day. It seemed they had both come in early. When she made eye contact, it looked like a flash of anger passed across his face but it quickly disappeared.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hi."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I - nothing. Why would you think something's wrong?"  
"I don't know, you just seem less bubbly."  
Nikolai laughed wryly. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the girl I've liked for three years will never like me. I'll see you around." He left, headed in the direction of the library.  
Zoya was left, speechless. She never would have guessed Nikolai liked her. How did he know what she'd said? Was he even talking about her?  
She saw Genya come in and stormed over to her. "Did you tell Nikolai what I said?"  
"No. He was in our dorm room to see Mal. He just happened to hear you yelling. He doesn't deserve this, Zoya." Then she too left.  
Zoya was left wondering. Did she like Nikolai?  
***  
It had been nearly three weeks since they had last spoken, and Nikolai's absence was carving a hole into Zoya's heart. She realised that she thought he'd always be there, gotten so used to Nikolai always standing by her that she'd taken him for granted. She couldn't take it any more. She marched to Nikolai's dorm room. The door was opened by a dark-skinned boy, a redhead she knew was called Wylan behind him.  
"So you're Zoya, huh?" he drawled.  
"How do you know? We've never met. Somehow."  
"Eh. Nikolai never stops talking about you. I moved in here when Rotty left, which is why you've never seen me."  
"He drives me crazy!" called Kaz from another room.  
"We all thought he was exaggerating, but clearly he wasn't," the boy continued smoothly.  
Wylan stepped in. "Jes, stop. You're creeping her out. Zoya, this is Jesper, my boyfriend. He flirts with anything and everything, just like - "  
"Nina?" Zoya interjected.  
"You know her?"  
"Yes. Is - "  
"Nikolai is in his room."  
Wylan grinned once she'd gone into Nikolai's room. Jesper arched an eyebrow.  
"Nikolai gonna stop moping around!" Wylan explained happily.  
"Yeah, and he's going to become just as annoying as Jesper again," grumbled Kaz, coming out from the room he and Nikolai shared. He'd been kicked out by Zoya.  
***  
"Hi," said Zoya.  
"Hi." Nikolai didn't look up from his chemistry textbook.  
"Nik, I was wondering if you... wantedtogooutwithme." Zoya gabbled the last words, her face turning red.  
A huge grin broke out across Nikolai's face. "Sorry, what was that?"  
She flushed angrily. "Do you want to go out with me?"  
"Sure, Pumpkin. When and where?"  
"Pick me up at seven tomorrow. We're going to the movies. You're paying for popcorn. And do NOT call me Pumpkin." She stomped out of his room.


	2. Broomsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesper teaches Wylan how to play quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU where Gryffindor beater Jesper makes excuses to spend time with lonely Hufflepuff Wylan.

Jesper made his way over to the end of the Hufflepuff table during breakfast, searching out a head of red-gold curls. He spotted Wylan and approached him.  
"How you doing today merchling?" he asked, swiping a sausage from Wylan's plate.  
"Good," Wylan replied.  
Okay, well, today's a bee-ooo-tiful morning for quidditch isn't it?"  
"Yes?" Wylan was confused.  
"So, I'm going to teach you how to play! Come on, finish up,"  
Jesper grabbed the half-eaten piece of toast from Wylan's hand. "There. You're finished. Come on!"  
He grabbed Wylan's hand and dragged him to the broom cupboard, where he picked up his own broomstick and Nikolai's, as well as a quaffle. Wylan blushed as Jesper held his hand, but Jesper was too excited to tease him. They finally came to a stop on the pitch.  
"Okay, Wy, so get on your broom,"  
Wylan obeyed nervously.  
"Now follow me!" Jesper laughed gleefully, shooting up into the air, twisting and turning.  
Wylan rose up more carefully. He cautiously followed behind Jesper, trying to mirror his movements a bit lower down. Jesper landed and he copied. Jesper picked up a ball, tucked it in the crook of his arm and flew back up, hovering maybe five feet in the air.   
"Come on!" he said, "I'll teach you how to pass."  
Dutifully, Wylan tried to learn. He dropped the ball more often than he caught it, even though they were just hovering stationary in the air, and more often than not his passes to Jesper were one or two feet wide. Jesper was eager to do more so he started to move around, Wylan doing the same. Jesper threw the ball. Wylan fumbled but caught it. Jesper cheered and Wylan turned bright red. The passed a bit, Wylan getting slightly better. Jesper did a hard pass to Wylan. Wylan, only three feet off the ground, thinking they had finished, caught it with surprise and flung it back at him before tumbling into a heap on the ground. It caught Jesper off guard and he fell off his broom.   
He didn't move.   
Wylan hurried over to him. As he got closer, he could see Jesper shaking, curled up in a ball facing away from him.   
"Jes!" Wylan yelled. "Jes, I'm so sorry, are you okay? I'm so, so sorry!"  
Jesper turned to face him, and Wylan could see that he'd been laughing.   
"I'm fine, merchling. I don't think quidditch is your thing. Come on, let's go inside."  
As they were walking back Jesper remarked. "So, you seemed pretty upset when I fell off my broom."  
Wylan flushed.   
He hated quidditch. He hated sports in general really.   
But he didn't hate Jesper.


	3. Red and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Zoya thinks Nikolai gets caught on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone in the middle of the night so excuse any typos. It's really short too. That's because I forgot what I was going to write.

Zoya huffed as she stormed across the school grounds. What had Nikolai done now? They were I'm the same year, yet sometimes he acted as if he were a first year despite being in the sixth year. He was in Gryffindor, and oh did they treasure him.  
Nikolai Lantsov, star chaser on the quidditch team, youngest captain in the history of Hogwarts.  
Nikolai Lantsov, the best dueler in their year, probably in the whole school, too.  
Nikolai Lantsov, the pain in her ass. 

She found him easily enough, listening for commotion and following the sound til it lead her to him. Today Nikolai was conjuring giant shapes out of the lake water, and soaking everyone. He made a dragon that blew water at the girls staring at him dreamily by the side of the lake. He even had the audacity to wink at them after. Just as he made a hippogriff, and the water was streaming out of his wand, Zoya sent a tiny electrical current into the water. Nikolai jerked and fell to the ground, twitching slightly. She stood over him, glaring.  
" Get up Lantsov."  
"As you wish, Lady Nasyalensky," mocked Nikolai.  
"Shut it. Now come with me."  
Zoya grabbed his arm and marched around to the other side of the castle.  
"Can't keep your hands off me, can you, Nasyalensky?"  
Zoya sent another electric shock his way.  
"God, give it a break Lantsov. Not everyone likes to hear you babbling on and on. "  
Nikolai ignored her comment. "Why are we here? You gonna feed me to the giant squid?"  
"No, you're going to apologize to the giant squid."  
Nikolai gaped at her. "What? Why?"  
"Since you disturbed it with your annoying showing off, it moved around to the back of the castle. He likes sunbathing, but now that he had to endure your irritating ass, he moved to the shadier side for peace. Now say sorry."  
Nikolai gaped at her. " I'm sorry? Mr Giant Squid?"  
"Keep going."  
"And... I'm sorry that I was an irritating ass that stopped you from sunbathing?"  
"You're still an irritating ass, Lantsov. Now go away. I don't want to deal with you more than what is strictly necessary."  
"As you wish."  
Nikolai walked away smiling slightly. Zoya really was something else.


	4. It's Nina Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Nina gets up to

Nina: Give me some attention, bitch! This girl needs some spotlight.

Me: Uhh...

Matthias: Nina, I will give you attention, my love.

Nina: Go away you useless hulk. Unless... Can you get me a starring role on Broadway and my own make-up artist? 

Matthias: No, my love, but I got you flowers!

Nina: I don't want your stupid-ass flowers! * stomps foot and storms off * 

Nina, talking to a random lady, batting her eyelashes: Hey, beautiful, you look like you know some famous people...

*

Nina: Pretty please?

Kaz: No. Hell no. No way.

Nina: Oh yes. * rubs her hands together evilly * 

Kaz: Nina. For the last time. You are not touching my hair!

Nina: You have no choice!

\-- five minutes later --

Inej: Nina, why is my boyfriend unconscious in your spinny chair? 

Inej: Nina ARE YOU DYING HIS HAIR PINK? 

Nina: *grins evilly* 

Inej: *grins evilly*

Inej: You know... turquoise is more his colour...

*

Wylan, sitting in a corner: ...

Nina: Wylan baby! Why is your pretty face so sad!

Nina: *gasps*

Nina: *looks at Wylan*

Nina: *looks at Jesper*

Nina: *looks at Wylan*

Nina: Time for - Mission GABBLWIS - Get A Boyfriend Because Little Wylan Is Sad!

Wylan: Nina, that's not -

Nina: We are getting that dense little motherfucker to be your boyfriend. 

Wylan: Uh... Okay?

Nina: Step One - recruit a crew

Nina: *texts her amazing master plan to the people os the Wesper Shipper group chat*

Nina: *walks up to a sleeping Kaz and punches him in the face* Get up Brekker, we're getting Wylan a boyfriend. 

Kaz, under his breath: Yes!

Nina: Kuwei! Where are you, you annoying little brat!

Kuwei: Yes?

Nina: *drags Kuwei over to where Kaz and Wylan are standing*

Kaz: *looks at Kuwei*

Kaz: *looks at Wylan*

Kaz: *grins evilly*

Nina: Step Two - make him jealous! 

Kaz: Kuwei, put your arm around Wylan and laugh really loudly.

Kuwei, loving the attention: Hahahaha Wee-lan you are funny!

Jesper: ...

Nina: No reaction. Let's up the level.

Kaz: Wylan, compliment Kuwei.

Wylan: Umm...

Nina: Tell him how pretty his eyes are!

Wylan: Uh, Kuwei, you eyes are really... pretty... and gold? 

Kuwei: *dramatically hugs Wylan*

Jesper: ...

Inej: *jumps down silently from the ceiling*

Inej: Why is it not working! I've been watching his reactions, and Jesper is not affected! 

Kaz: I know!

Nina, Kuwei and Wylan: *gaping at Inej because she just appeared out of nowhere*

Nina, still slightly shocked: Right. Time for extreme action.

Nina: *cackles quietly* 

Nina: Kuwei, kiss Wylan!

Kuwei: *leans in*

Wylan: *leans back*

Jesper: *marches up to Wylan and drags him out of the way* 

Nina: Finally!

Inej: A Reaction!

Kaz: You always seemed the jealous type, yet it took you so long to react. Interesting..."

Jesper: *raises eyebrow at Nina*

Jesper: Nina you realise that you put me and Wylan on the Wesper Shipper group chat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I was bored but too lazy to write it properly.


End file.
